New Sohma's
by RealmeNevertobeseen
Summary: It's been one year since the thing with Akito happened. Feelings are fleeting and new found crushes grow strong and in the midst of all this, someone new is appearing, no wait, not someone, far more than one is approaching the gang as Tohru, Kyo and Yuki start the end of summer and new winter days. But who are they? Who are these mysterious figures who know of the Sohma curse?
1. Chapter 1

**Realme: Heyo all X3! I'm sorry that my stories or on hiatus but I'm having troubles with what stories to finish because I'm planning for my Inuyasha story and +Anima to be pretty long, so I might stop both of them for a while and try to finish up the Broken Butterflies because I want it to be about twenty chapters. **

**And also, I'm starting another story :D! I love Fruits Basket and yeah XD. And I have another partially typed up story for Fairy Tail, might update that soon and yeah…. **

**Oh, one more thing. The main reason way I didn't update in foreva was because my computer hates me and it wouldn't let me use Microsoft word! Well that's all! Have fun readin' XD!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Prologue

Pain. That's what she was feeling. Pain surrounded her as she thrashed about in the darkness, it slowly consuming her. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came. The pain was too much and she needed the release her cry would've brought, but, like always it refused to grant her that freedom. Flesh was ripping and it was unbearable but she couldn't fight it, it was impossible to anyway.

She looked up with her glossy eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears that burned and screamed to be released but not granted that either, it hurt so much! She opened her mouth and felt the scream slowly approaching, getting closer and closer, till finally-

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head!" a voice called and the girl came out of the frightening land of dreams and back to reality. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at the man who had stopped her to-life-like dream. He had a gentle look on his face and his dark eyes shone slightly while a smile graced his lips. The girl scowled lightly, the man laughed.

Don't give me that look, you told me to wake you up missy, I'm only doing as you requested." The girl turned away from him," five more minutes!" she all but yelled in her sleep induced state. The man sighed, then jabbed his fingers into her back which caused her to squeak and fall off the bed.

"Up and at'em kid. Get dressed and come downstairs for breakfast, todays your first day of school and you don't want to be late!" He started to leave, then stopped and looked at where she used to be again.

"Oh yeah, you have to be prepared to meet _them_ later so be careful and don't do something stupid or I'll have to send Yomi after you." And he left, but he heard a muffled 'Meanie!' come from the girl on the floor. He just laughed and while he left. After he was gone, the girl begrudgingly got up and dressed in her blue skirt and top, which was followed by a black choker around her neck and bows in her hair. To finish off she pulled on some black stockings that went to just under her skirt.

She sighed deeply and left the room.

**Realme: Ya'll like? I know its short, oh and look at the genre. Hurt/Comfort again huh? I like writing these types of stories, I think they're cute, well, if they're no by me that is…. Anywho! I will be departing to finish up the next chappy X3. Bye bye Peeps XD!**


	2. Ehhhhh!

**Realme: Heyo! I am very happy X3! I wrote a big ass long chappy so yay! Other than that, I have nothing. Enjoy the story peeps!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter one: Ehhh?!

He was pissed. Kyo Sohma was pissed off more than usual and it was all because of the damn rat Yuki! Apparently, he decided that today was the day he was going to be extra annoying and bug Kyo. Kyo wanted nothing better than to knock him into next week! But what kept him from doing so was Tohru. She had a hand partially clenched and by her mouth, she was looking up in thought and had a light pink blush on her cheeks.

This made him curious as to what Tohru could possibly thinking of, you see, Kyo's feelings for the girl had been fleeting and he just didn't feel the love he had just a couple months before now, that goes for Yuki too.

They both saw her as their lil' sis and felt the need to protect her. Though Akito had allowed her to be part of the family and keep the secret that didn't stop them from being nervous around the guy. Kyo nudged Tohru.

"Oi, what'cha thinkin'?" he asked. Tohru's blush intensified and she shook her head vigorously then smiled up at him," n-nothing at all!" she exclaimed, though she knew that it was obviously not 'nothing'.

"Yeah right,"

Kyo responded sarcastically," now spill, I know you're lying." He said nudging her again. Yuki nodded his head in agreement," yes, I would also like to know what's on your mind, Tohru." He said with a smile.

Tohru sighed," I'm depressed!" she almost wailed, they were walking to school still so no one they knew heard her. The Sohma boys looked confused," and why are you depressed?" Yuki asked Tohru looked up at him.

"I'm having, I guess you can say boy troubles!" she wailed yet again. The Sohma boys looked at each other then back to her," what?" they asked in unison, Tohru looked at them," there's a guy I like but he probably doesn't like me." She said a little more depressed now.

"Stupid why wouldn't he like you?" Kyo asked," because!" Tohru exclaimed then she lowered her voice," he's an adult." "Do you mean he acts like an adult or he's an actual adult?" Yuki asked her," he's an actual adult and he acts like one too, and he's kind and gentle and just amazing." Tohru finished with a sigh; they were nearing the school building.

"Tell us after school?" Kyo asked. Tohru nodded meekly and they all entered the school.

As Kyo was heading to his classroom he saw a girl. She walked gracefully and elegantly, each step barely making a sound. She was wearing the school uniform with long black stockings, a black choker was around her neck and two black bows were in her short grey hair and black gloves on her hands. It looked like she was heading for his classroom.

Kyo looked long and hard into the girls' eyes, she held no emotion in them and she didn't even look at him which pissed him off for some reason. She entered the room before he did but kept the door open for him. She then looked straight at him and his heart skipped a beat.

Why did his heart skip a beat? His heart skipped a beat because he could see in her eyes happiness and he wasn't all that ready for that because of the lack of emotion in them earlier. The girl stopped looking at him and stood beside the teachers' desk and looked on with emotionless eyes again.

Everyone's talking started to decrees and stared in awe at her beauty. When the class settled down all the way the teacher cleared his throat," class, we have a new transfer student today. Please introduce yourself."

The teacher said, the girl stepped forward and bowed and opened her mouth," hello-" Kyo blanked out, not really caring for the new girls name, but then,"-Sohma."

"_Sohma?" _he thought looking at the girl. He had never seen her before, he would've remembered someone like her and he hadn't met or seen someone that looked like her but older, so she was either nobody in the Sohma clan or she wasn't from his clan.

"I will answer only a few questions so choose wisely." Kyo heard the Sohma girls' voice ring. Since Kyo had zoned out he hadn't heard her name so he decided that until he learned her name, he was going to call her Sohma.

"Ne ne Sohma-san! I was wondering how old are you?" one of the girls asked. She looked at her," I am fifteen."

"_**What?!**_" everyone exclaimed, Sohma had plugged her ears," I lived in England before moving hereto Japan." She said removing her hands from her ears." How long have you been away from Japan?" A boy asked," fifteen years. I moved to another country soon after I was born."

"Then how's your Japanese so good?" Sohma shook her head," you don't need to live in Japan all your life to be able to speak it. And besides, my family's originally from Japan and they left with the full intension of returning. No more questions!" she finished.

"Your seats by the boy with orange hair." The teacher pointed at Kyo, Sohma nodded and sat on the chair to his left by the window, Yuki was in front of him and Tohru was to his right. After the girl sat down class started, though it didn't really seem like anyone was paying all that much attention. The Sohma girl sat at her desk and she was writing what the teacher was saying down.

Kyo tried to pay attention to class and he did a pretty good job of it though he'd steal glances at the girl beside him from time to time. About halfway the lesson she had stopped writing and had started to draw things in her note book.

Kyo only took one peek at what she was drawing it was the classroom from the front. It looked pretty realistic. After staring at the picture Kyo diverted all his attention on the lesson.

When it was time for break everyone gathered around the new girl and started bombarding her with questions. But she didn't answer any; she just sat there in silence. To get the girl out of this predicament Yuki walked up to her and everyone parted for him.

He stopped in front of her and smiled," Hello Sohma-san, my name is Yuki Sohma. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Sohma looked at the hand a moment, then took it into her own gloved one and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Yuki-san. Is it alright if I call you that?" She asked without smiling back. Yuki smiled again," of course, it would be strange if we called each other Sohma-san!" he replied happily, half the girls, first swooned then glared daggers at the new Sohma girl, all of them thinking,"_ Lucky!" _because she had an excuse to call him by name, Sohma still hadn't smiled back at Yuki.

Tohru stepped forward," my names Tohru Honda!" she greeted happily with an outstretched hand," let's be friends Sohma-san!" Sohma shook Tohru's hand," perhaps, Tohru-chan." She replied still with no smile in return.

"Kyo Sohma." Kyo stated blatantly, Sohma nodded her head to him," Kyo-san." She said, Tohru piped up once more," um, Sohma-san?" she asked, Sohma looked at her," hmm?" she answered, Tohru pointed at her hands," why are you wearing gloves?" she asked.

Sohma looked at her a moment, then turned her head away and placed her elbow on her desk, putting her chin in it," a reason." She replied," oh….. Okay…." Tohru replied and looked down a moment looking a bit confused.

"Hey now!" Kyo yelled, Sohma looked at him," why'd you say that? Why not just tell us?" he asked, irritated with her answer for reasons beyond him. Sohma looked at him a moment, stood up and looked up into Kyo's eyes. She was about two heads shorter than him.

"I don't know you. I have no reason to tell you why I do things." She said in a defiant voice, she then turned and started heading for the door, but one of the girls grabbed her wrist," why're you acting like this? You're probably some stuck up selfish bitch!" she yelled.

Sohma stood there a moment, then harshly pulled her hand away from the girl and turned and looked at her," don't pair me up with the likes of you." She said calmly and started heading for the door again, but the girl pulled her shoulder around and punched her in the face.

"Hey!" came their teacher's voice, Sohma was on the ground and a hand was laid over her cheek and her bangs covered her eyes," are you okay Sohma-san?" Yuki reached a hand out to her, she glared up at him and hit his hand away," no thanks to the Prince." She stood up and stormed out the door, yelling over her shoulder," hitting someone just because they said something is one of the stupidest things ever! Just leave me alone and don't any of you ever attempt at touching me!"

She was gone after that, the other girl got sent to the principal's office and Yuki stood there, frozen, Tohru looked at him worriedly," Yuki-kun?" she gently called," did you," he started, everyone tuned in, Yuki's bangs were covering his eyes and he was slightly shaking.

"Did you see her eyes? She looked so hurt and none of us did anything." He said a single tear slid down his face. The Yuki club girls gasped and glared at the door,_" she's gonna pay for making Yuki-sama cry!"_ all of them thought, trying to ignore the fact that it wasn't her fault.

….

Class started again but Sohma didn't show up for it until about halfway through it. She bowed and apologized and sat in her seat beside Kyo, her eyes seemed to be even more emotionless then before. Lunch came and went and so did the remainder of the classes, school ended and as soon as it did, Sohma stood up with her bag and left.

She didn't look at anyone and just left. Kyo looked out the window and saw her walking in the yard, no one else had left yet making her the only one walking in the yard, Yuki, Uotani, Hanajima and Tohru looked with him, then a black car pulled up and Sohma climbed in and it drove off.

"That girls' strange," Uo stated, Yuki didn't respond, he just stared out the window sadly and Tohru looked at him worriedly, Hana nodded her head," indeed." Was all she said then she started talking to Uo and Tohru bringing Yuki out of his small trance when they had asked him something. Kyo didn't participate, he had seen the look in Sohma's eyes, it had him feeling bad too, but since it was directed at Yuki he was able to hide the sad feelings coming at him from it.

After a while they stopped talking and left school, Tohru and Yuki and Kyo heading home.

….

When they arrived home, Shigure popped his head out of the living room," oh hey, welcome home!" he greeted happily, then added," Tohru dear, do you happen to own a kimono?" he asked, Tohru looked a bit surprised by this but replied none the less," no, why?" she asked, Shigure sighed then smiled and turned his head away.

"She said she doesn't Ha-chan, so you should bring one over, oh and bring one for Kyo, I know for a fact that he doesn't have one and one for Yuki too. Okay, see you soon, bye." And he hung up." Why were you talking to Hatori about kimonos?" Yuki asked," and why the hell did you ask him to bring me one?!" Kyo asked irritated.

Shigure smiled up at them," we've all been called over to the Main House, Tohru was invited too."

"What?!" Yuki and Kyo yelled, Tohru just looked bewildered, Shigure sighed," something important has come up and Akito has asked everyone, as in all the Zodiac to come to the Main House, including the cat and Tohru." He said.

"Well, do you know why we're being called?" Yuki asked, trying to calm himself, Shigure smiled," nope! No clue whatsoever!" he said happily, Yuki and Kyo then knew that he really had no idea as to what was happening. They both sighed," Well, since Hatori-san is coming over I should make some tea for him." Tohru said and headed for the kitchen.

"Tohru, don't. When he gets here you will have to change and we'll be on our way, he won't get a chance to have any." Shigure said, stopping her," oh, okay then. I guess we should all wait in the living room for him!" Tohru said cheerfully.

….

An hour passed and Hatori was there with Hatsaharu, he was holding two dress bags and Haru held two." Change quickly and we'll be on our way, you too Haru." Hatori said quickly, he was wearing a dark brown men's kimono with a black obi on, and since Shigure always wore his kimono anyway he didn't need one.

Hatori handed Tohru one of the dress bags and the other to Kyo, Haru handed Yuki's to him and they headed up the stairs to their rooms and Haru to the bathroom.

….

Yuki was the first one down. He was wearing a light blue with purple designed men's kimono with a dark purple obi on, next was Tohru, she was wearing a light pink and red designed kimono that had flowers going around on it. She had a medium pink obi on.

Hatsaharu was after her. He was wearing a black and white men's kimono with a grey obi. Kyo took a little longer because he didn't want to wear it and almost refused until Tohru asked him to please wear it. He then reluctantly agreed and put it on.

He came down the stairs with a scowl on his face, he had on a light orange men's kimono that had red designs on it with a blood red obi on. After he came down they all left and headed for the Main House.

…..

Once arriving at the Main House, they all were led to a room. On the wall to the right there was a chair that had a cushion on it and ribbons coming off of it all around. It was obviously Akito's chair but he wasn't there yet. And on the other side were two cushions and cushions were in front of the chair.

Everyone looked about the room then a voice came," you will all be sitting around me." They turned and saw Akito standing there with a light smile on his face, he was wearing what he usually wore but it was a bit more fashionable.

He walked passed them all and sat on the chair, he gestured to his left," Yuki, you will sit here, Shigure, to my right. Miss Honda, you'll be sitting next to Yuki and Hatori you'll be by Shigure. And when the rest gets here Ayame will be beside you, Hatori and Hatsaharu will sit next to Kisa who'll be sitting beside Miss Honda, and Kagura will be beside Ayame and Hiro beside Hatsaharu."

"Momiji will be with Kagura and Rin will be with Hiro, then Ritsu with Momiji and Kyo you'll be besides Rin, and Kureno will be beside Ritsu. Something very important is happening, and even I don't fully know what's going on." Akito finished with honesty in his eyes. Everyone nodded and the ones who were first sat down on the pillows that were there for them, Kyo and Haru stayed standing and waited for everyone.

When the rest got there they all were told where to sit and sat down.

…..

A few more minutes passed and a maid walked in, she bowed her head," they are here Akito-sama." She said. Akito smiled," let them in." he said she nodded her head and opened the door; two people were there, a man and woman. They walked in and walked over to the cushions, and sat down. Akito opened his mouth but then twelve more people walked in and sat much like everyone was with Akito.

"Who are these people?" Akito asked sternly gesturing to them people, the older man put a hand up," all that will be explained momentarily, for now, I would like to know all the names off the people sitting beside you Akito-sama, starting on your left then after that your right. And say what year you were born in."

Yuki straightened and waited for the other people to get situated before speaking," Yuki Sohma, I was born in the year of the Rat." The man nodded his head then looked at Tohru," I'm Tohru Honda I was born in the year of the Dog." She said shyly.

The man yet again nodded his head, he looked at Kisa," I'm Kisa Sohma, I was born in the year of the Tiger." Then," I'm Hatsuharu Sohma; I was born in the year of the Ox."

"Hiro Sohma, I was born in the year of the Goat."

"Isuzo Sohma, but everyone calls me Rin, I was born in the year of the Horse."

"I'm Kyo Sohma, born in the year of the Cat." Kyo finished and the man nodded his head, as well as everyone else, then the man looked at Shigure," I'm Shigure Sohma, I was born in the year of the Dog." He said with a smile," Hatori Sohma, I was born in the year of the Dragon."

"I'm Ayame Sohma, born in the year of the Snake."

"I'm Kagura Sohma; I was born in the year of the Boar." Kagura said happily.

"I'm Momiji Sohma! I was born in the year of the Hare!" he said enthusiastically.

"I'm Ritsu Sohma, born in the year of the M-Monkey." Ritsu said nervously.

"I am Kureno Sohma, born in the year of the Rooster." Kureno finished. The man nodded his head then he stood," I am sure you're wondering who I am. And unless Akito-sama told you I'm guessing you're getting impatient. I am Rento Sohma, head of the Sohma clan."

Everyone was dumbfounded. They stared wide-eyed at the man, Rento and wondered what the hell he was talking about," Rento-san's the head of a different part of the Sohma clan. His part split from the Main House hundreds of years ago around the time when the curse had first come." Akito said Rento nodded his head.

"Yes and I know of the curse, in fact-"

"Rento, she's not here." The woman beside Rento interrupted, he looked at her," she's not? Where could she be then, Kana?" he asked," who're you talking about?" Yuki asked, Rento looked at him," my daughter. She needs to be here for this, I don't know where she's run off though." He sighed and opened his mouth to say something else, but then *knock knock*

"Ah, that must be her, come in." the door opened and a girl walked in. She was short and was wearing a light grey kimono with white patterns that looked like stars, and also red was around the edges and the collar, her hair was put up in a sloppy bun and flowers were hanging from it. It was the Sohma girl from school!

"Ah! Come here and sit next to us, dear." Rento said happily, Sohma nodded her head and sat in between her parents and looked at them, she bowed her head," sorry for being late." She said and looked at her father," you were saying Papa." He smiled down at her then looked back up again.

"We know about the curse and that's the reason we're all here. I'm going to ask my people to rearrange yourselves to the right positions then I will continue." He asked, they all nodded their heads and moved about and after they finished Rento said," I will start on my right then my left." He gestured to his right and the first person that was sitting beside him nodded her head and looked up.

She had brown-y grey hair and black eyes, she was wearing a grey kimono with brown and red designs, and she looked like a girl version of Yuki." I'm Yomi Sohma; I was born in the year of the Rat." She said with a smile.

The next girl was wearing a grey, almost black, Kimono with a white obi, her eyes were almost yellow like a cat and she had glossy black hair," I'm Suzume Sohma, I was born in the year of the Tiger." She said with a smile as well, the next person was a girl as well. She had course looking dark brown hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing a light green kimono that had dark purple flowers on it and a dark green obi on.

"I'm Kasumi Sohma, I was born in the year of the Ox." She said with a huge grin, this was when everyone seemed to realize that they had relined up to be across from the person that was born in the same year as themselves.

The next person was a boy and he had white hair and green eyes, he was wearing a cream colored kimono with a dark green obi on," I'm Ichigo Sohma, but most people call me Ichi, I was born in the year of the Goat." He said with a calm expression on his face.

The next was yet again a girl and she had light brown hair and light brown eyes, her kimono was a darker green than Kasumi's and had purple swirls on it with a purple/pink obi on," Hi, I'm Asuka Sohma, I was born in the year of the Horse." She said with a happy smile on her face.

That was the end of that line, the next line started with a man that had medium grey hair with black steaks in it, his eyes were dark brown," I'm Diachi Sohma and I was born in the year of the Dog." He said with a smile.

The person beside him was a girl with fiery orange hair and bright hazel eyes that seemed to be alight with fire, she was wearing a bright red kimono with little flame patterns all over it with a charcoal black obi," I'm Kaede Sohma, born in the year of the Dragon, and this is my twin brother," the boy beside her smiled," I'm Akio and I was born in the year of the Monkey!" Akio had on a dark brown almost black kimono on with a black obi on; he had brown, almost black, hair and black eyes. Other than their hair and eyes they looked almost identical.

The next person was a girl and she had blue looking black hair and black eyes, she was wearing a blue kimono with a scale like pattern on it and a green obi was around her waist," I'm Hana Sohma and I was born in the year of the Snake." She said in a shy voice,_" nothing like Ayame."_ Everyone, except Ayame, Tohru and Shigure thought.

The next person was a burly man that had a grey kimono on with a brown obi, his hair was brown with a grey tinged to it and green eyes," I'm Jiro Sohma, I was born in the year of the Boar." He said, his deep voice seeming to shake the walls.

The person next to Jiro was a boy, he had black hair with grey rings going around his head, and his eyes were brown. He was wearing a grey kimono with black rings going around it and a green obi was around his waist," I'm Hibiki Sohma and I was born in the year of the Hare." He said with a serious face.

The last person was another boy and he had hair in the style of Hatsuharu's but the top was black and the bottom was yellow, he was wearing a yellow and blue kimono and a darker blue obi." I'm Ren Sohma, I was born in the year of the Rooster." He said.

That was everyone, they looked at each other than Akito spoke up," okay, what's so important about them having been born in the same years?" he asked, Sohma stood up," because, they all hold the curse as do you." She said.

"WHAT?!" screamed everyone, Akito's eyes widened, Sohma sighed," the real reason for the split was because the first cat wanted to find a way to break the curse, but he didn't find a cure, he caused for there to be more of a curse and there were twelve more animals added to the equation."

She stated simply, Yomi smiled and pointed to herself," I'm the Squirrel instead of the Rat!" she exclaimed.

"I'm the Black Panther instead of the Tiger!" came Suzume's voice.

"I'm the Buffalo instead of the Ox!" Kasumi grinned

"I'm the Mountain Ram instead of the Goat!" Ichigo said.

"I'm the Donkey instead of the Horse!" Asuka exclaimed

"I'm the Wolf instead of the Dog." Diachi said firmly.

"I'm the Phoenix instead of the Dragon." Kaede said in a fiery tone.

"I'm the Gorilla instead of the Monkey." Akio said with a big grin.

"I'm the Lizard instead of the Snake." Hana said shyly with a shy smile in place.

"I'm the Babirusa instead of the Boar!" Jiro exclaimed loudly, and the walls seemed to shake again.

"I'm the Raccoon instead of the Hare." Hibiki said with a misgivious glint in his eyes.

"I'm the Lark instead of the Rooster." Ren was the last to say their animal, then, Sohma stepped forward and bowed, half of her body bending," and I am Yaretzi Sohma, born in the year of the Cat, my animal is the Silver Fox." She stopped bowing and looked at everyone on the opposite side of the room," and we are the new twelve Zodiac." She finished.

Kyo's eyes widened, she was the cat, same as him. Akito stood up and walked up to Yaretzi, he stopped right in front of her," is the curse the same or is everything different?" he asked, Yaretzi looked him straight in the eye.

"No. The only difference is the animal, at least that's what I think." She said, Akito nodded his head then asked," Where are your beads?" he asked. Yaretzi looked confused." Beads? I don't know what you're talking about." Akito rolled his eyes," your beads! You know the thing that keeps you from turning into a horrible monster!" Akito yelled.

Yaretzi looked at him, realization in her eyes," I do not have any beads, I have a necklace." She said in a calm voice. Akito nodded his head and looked at her.

"Take them off." He ordered," no." Yaretzi said back," I told you to take them off!" he yelled," and I said no." Yaretzi replied, still calm. Akito looked like he was about to explode," Take off the damn necklace so I can see what your true form looks like!" he yelled.

"And I said NO! You will pray that you never see it! And aren't you a little tired of pretending to be a man?" Yaretzi had at first yelled, then calmed her voice down and asked. Akito's eyes widened, then he glared at her," what the hell are you talking about?!" he asked viciously.

"You are a biological girl, but it seems that you were raised to be a boy for some odd reason." Yaretzi said back, seeming to be thinking up a reason for that. Akito put his hands to his head," how the hell could you know?" he-she yelled out. Everyone else's eyes widened, Akito was really a girl?

"You're so worthless." A voice rang out, everyone looked at the door. A woman with long black hair and brown eyes stood there, she looked somewhat like Akito and her voice sounded similar to Akito's. Akito looked at her and said with a disgusted voice," what are you doing here, Ren?" the woman, Ren, smiled wickedly," I'm just simply seeing my worthless daughter, with these degusting things that you surround yourself with." She replied with an extremely insane look on her face.

Akito glared up at her," and I can't believe there're even more of the disgusting creatures that you surround yourself with, you truly are a worthless being aren't-"

"You're her mother." Yaretzi cut Ren off. She looked at her," yes, though I wish I had never given birth to that child, my names Ren." Yaretzi rolled her eyes," I gathered that, from Akito calling you that, I'm not stupid." She said, Ren's eyes seemed to widen," really? I thought you were like the rest of these disgusting and were dumber than a bag of rocks." She commented.

"Disgusting, huh?" Yaretzi said with her eyes closed, she opened her eyes and glared a fierce glare," I don't think we are the disgusting ones." She stated Ren hmphed and shrugged her shoulders, one of her hands were behind her back," I don't care, as long as I can kill that worthless daughter of mine!"

She grinned an evil grin and pulled her hand from behind her back, showing the long and sharp knife in her hand. She held the knife in her hand and ran to Akito, she had fallen to her knees with a surprised look on her face and tears were in her eyes, these thoughts coursing through her mind,_" I'm going to die, and no ones' going to try to stop it, no one cares for me."_

She closed her eyes, it all happened so fast. She peeked her eyes open and saw Yaretzi rush in front of her and grab both of Ren's wrists, she then kneed her in the stomach and pushed her face away so Ren flew to the ground.

Ren looked up surprised, everyone looked surprised, Yaretzi had her bangs covering her eyes and the knife that Ren had was in her right hand. She looked up and looked down at Ren," disgusting," she said with a disgusted look on her face.

Ren put her hands over her ears," don't say that about, I don't like it!"

"**THEN YOU SHOULD'VE FUCKING THOUGHT ABOUT THAT WHEN YOU CALLED YOU'RE **_**DAUGHTER**_** THAT!**" Yaretzi screamed she looked about ready to kill someone. Ren's eyes shot open and she looked at Yaretzi, she was playing with the knife, throwing it from hand to hand," I have to ask, but do you think I could get your head from here with this knife?" Yaretzi asked in an eerily calm voice.

Ren looked scared out of her mind, and Yaretzi looked disgusted and pissed at the same time," please don't hurt me!?" Ren screamed, Yaretzi scoffed," what, and let a disgusting and worthless creature like you roam the earth? I don't think so! You deserve to die!" Yaretzi yelled back.

She held the knife, poised to strike her head. Ren tried to move away, but she hurt too much from the knee to the stomach only moments before. Yaretzi looked at her with an eerily calm expression and threw the knife. It moved to fast for anyone to predict where it'd land.

Red fell on the floor from Ren's face.

….

**Realme: Dun dun duuuun! Yes! A cliffie, I love cliffies, when I write them at least. Hope ya'll liked it, bye bye XD!**


	3. Pain and the Curse

**Realme: Heyo X3. I have a favorite reviewer today, named Sparklefaith and I'm very happy for them reviewing, so I gonna say Thank you so very much! And for the rest of you, have fun with the story!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter two: Pain and the Curse

.

.

.

It had cut part of her cheek, just a tiny scratch. The knife was right behind and slightly to the side of her head. Ren had the most horrified look on her face and one of her eyes rolled to the side, Yaretzi looked down, then up at the door," I know you're there, come in here and take this woman to a mental hospital."

Two older looking women stepped forward, one of them tried to speak but Yaretzi silenced her by holding a hand up," just shut up and do as you're told." She said sternly, they nodded their heads and stood Ren up and walked her out of the room.

Yaretzi stood there a moment, no one could see her face, she then turned around and kneeled in front of Akito and tenderly touched Akito's face with her gloved hand, Akito flinched from the sudden contact," are you okay, Akito?" Yaretzi asked softly. Akito looked at her, and tears welled up in her eyes.

She shot forward and grabbed Yaretzi around the waist and started to cry. Yaretzi seemed surprised at first, then a soft smile came to her face and she stroked her fingers in Akito's short hair, calmly saying comforting words to her.

This had surprised everyone. She was just a potential killer a second ago, now she was touching and talking to Akito as if she were the most fragile glass and would break at any second. Everyone not including the new twelve Zodiacs were bewildered.

….

An hour passed and Akito had cried herself to sleep. Yaretzi looked up and at Shigure," Shigure-san, please take Akito to her room." She asked softly, he nodded a bit hesitantly and gathered Akito in his arms and left the room. When Akito was gone Yaretzi let out a sigh, she then looked at everyone," I know you probably have a lot of questions, but don't go screaming them at me, I have a bad enough headache as it is." She said with a sigh.

Tohru was the first to ask," Sohma-san? I was wondering were you really going to try to kill her?" Yaretzi looked at her, then looked away and scoffed," like hell I was. I was only intending to scare the crap out of her, and evidently, it worked, though I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to kill her. I reallyreallyreallyreallyreal lyreallyreallyreallyreallyre allyreally wanted to kill her, but then I thought' no, that wouldn't be good' so I didn't."

She replied, this scared Tohru and she flinched away from Yaretzi," don't worry Tohru-chan. I'm not a killer, she just got on my nerves, and my day has been pretty crappy anyway so that did not help her case any." Yaretzi let out a sigh," why was your day crappy Yaretzi-sama?" Yomi asked.

Yaretzi sighed again," I said not to call me Yaretzi-sama Yomi, and I was punched by a girl in class today for absolutely no reason."

"WHAT?!" the new twelve Zodiac exclaimed," who is this girl?! I'm going to track her down and kill her!" Jiro exclaimed," How dare she lay a finger on Yarie!" Hibiki yelled gripping his knuckles, Yaretzi sighed again," guys… STOP IT!" she yelled, they immediately stopped and the evil aura they were emitting disappeared.

"What Yarie?" Hibiki asked, Yaretzi sighed," you're not allowed to kill anyone. I choose not to do anything about it so you guys don't need to do a damn thing about it." She stated rubbing her temples while sighing. She looked up at the remaining Zodiacs and smiled a small, tired smile," if it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would like you to meet me in one of the rooms in about an hour, well, if it takes an hour to get to your homes then how 'bout an hour and a half. I would very much like to get to know you all better, so you can come if you wish or not, I don't really care, I just want to know you all better, so if you're coming then go home and change, then come back here, Yomi will be here to bring you to the room."

Yaretzi finished and left the room, her Zodiacs following her. Everyone else stood there for a moment, then decided to head home and change and meet up with her.

…..

After changing, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, Haru and Shigure and Hatori headed back to the Main House. Once they arrived they saw all the others there as well, Yomi was standing and smiling at them all, she was wearing a grey work pencil skirt and light blue dress shirt tucked into her skirt with white calf high socks and creamy grey TOM'S shoes." Let's get going shall we?" she said with a playful smile on her face, and she left the room and everyone followed.

They walked through the house for a while until they came to a room. Yomi opened the door and inside there was a table with a chair by a window. There was a long couch that could hold about fifteen people on the wall near the chair and another one on the opposite wall.

They looked around, Hibiki was there and so was Hana, Kasumi, and Suzume who was sitting on another chair by the couch by the window and Jiro, but, no Yaretzi. Yomi looked around then down at Hibiki," Hibiki, where's Yaretzi-sama?" she asked, Hibiki laughed," first off, Yarie would be pissed if she heard you say that, secondly, she fell asleep while walking here so Ichi took her to her room to rest some before coming."

He had a huge grin on his face and he gestured to the other couch," but please, sit down." Tohru, Haru, Kagura, Rin, Kisa and Hiro sat on the other couch, Kyo stayed standing and so did Hatori and Yuki, Shigure and Ayame was sitting on the same couch as Hibiki, Kasumi and Hana were sitting there as well. Hana smiled shyly up at Ayame," it's nice to meet you Ayame-san." She said shyly. Ayame just started rambling about how cute she was and how he had the perfect outfit for her to wear.

Hana smiled sweetly up at him and listened, Hibiki and Kasumi looked at the others," well, how old are you guys? After you say we'll say, even for the ones who aren't here." He smiled. Tohru smiled up at him," I'm seventeen, so is Yuki and Kyo." She said happily, Haru raised his hand," I'm sixteen and so is Momiji." Rin raised a hand," I'm eighteen."

Kagura smiled up at everyone," I'm nineteen and not in school anymore." Ayame pointed to himself," I'm twenty-seven and Shigure-chan here is as well, and so is Ha-chan!" Ayame stated the only way he could. Hibiki smiled," well I'm seventeen like you guys but I don't go to the same high school." He said with a kind smile in place.

"I'm nineteen like you Kagura! And I graduated school two years ago." Kasumi stated with her large grin, Hana shyly raised her hand," I'm twenty-one and in college." She said in her shy voice, but still with her shy smile in place, Jiro smiled and stated in his loud voice," I'm twenty-four!" the walls again seemed to shake because of his voice, Suzume raised her hand," I'm sixteen and I go to the same high school as Hibiki-kun!" she smiled widely.

Hibiki sat back in his seat and looked up," Ichi's twenty-seven and Daichi's twenty-four like Jiro. Ren's twenty-three and Asuka's eighteen, she's just starting college and stuff, let's see…" Hibiki scratched his head," the twins are twenty and so is Yomi." Kasumi finished for him. Hibiki laughed," Yeah, she's an old lady!" he stated loudly, then a hand came towards his head but he tilted his head to the side slightly," I knew you were there, Yomi." Hibiki said with a smile looking up at her.

Yomi looked pissed off," you're just three years younger than me, bastard." She said, fist clenched and eyebrow twitching. Hibiki just laughed," Yomi-san, where were you?" Tohru asked, Yomi looked at her with a smile," I was collecting the rest of the family." Just then Momiji and Ritsu came in, shortly followed by Kureno.

"Oh, forgot about you guys!" Ayame exclaimed," why're you here, Kureno? I thought you'd be by Akito's side still?" Shigure asked a bit coldly, Kureno looked at him a moment then away," I don't need to be with her at the moment." Hibiki shook his head," that's doesn't matter right now, how old are you guys? Other than Momiji, Haru already told us." Hibiki said with a smile," I'm twenty-two." Ritsu said then he tripped. He got up and started shouting out 'sorry's for the whole world to hear, Shigure poked him in the side and he fell unconscious. Everyone sweat-dropped,

"Okay then, and you Kureno?" Hibiki turned his attention to him." I'm twenty-five." He said," and slave to Akito." Shigure mumbled," I'm not Akito's slave." Kureno said back, Shigure looked at him," then why do you do everything she tells you and not say anything against her?" he asked, Kureno opened his mouth but his voice wasn't the one everyone heard," everyone has their secrets, just leave it at that, Shigure-san." They turned around to see Yaretzi by the door with Ichigo and Daichi behind her.

Yaretzi was wearing cargo shorts that looked like Kyo's pants, she even had on a black belt that looked like his, a long sleeved black shirt with black gloves on she was also wearing a black choker around her neck and thigh high red stocking while her short light grey with black streaks hair was down white was at the bottom of her hair.

"Sohma-chan," Tohru said standing up," yo." Came her reply," are you okay, are you feeling sick?" Tohru asked in a worried tone, Yaretzi shook her head," no, I'm fine. I was just a bit tired earlier but there's nothing to worry about now." Yaretzi said monotonously. Tohru nodded her head unsuredly and sat back down. Yaretzi walked the rest of the way in and sat on the chair by the window.

After sitting there for a couple of minutes with complete silence Yaretzi sighed," is there anything you wish to ask me?" she asked, Yuki scratched the back of his head," um, are you like the stupid cat over there?" he asked, Kyo started to bristle and Tohru attempted at calming him," what do you mean?" Yaretzi asked with a brow raised.

"Are you strong?" Yuki asked, Hibiki scoffed," of course she is, she can kick all our asses if she wanted." He stated proudly," Why are you proud of that?" Yaretzi asked Hibiki shrugged, Yaretzi sighed and looked at Yuki," I'm strong; I could probably beat you easily, well if you're not strong." She stated.

Yuki eyed her," I doubt the cat, even if you're not Kyo, can defeat the rat, not in a million years." He stated somewhat proudly with his eyes closed. He opened them to see Yaretzi right in front of him," I would beat your ass now if I didn't want to destroy anything." She said in a calm voice, she stepped away from him and sat back down on the chair.

"Don't get so high and mighty just because you're the rat, learn that there will always be someone way better than you in the world." She said with her eyes closed, she looked at him and her emotionless eyes now held laughter in them. Yuki looked down, feeling ashamed for some reason.

Silence reined for a couple minutes, then Yaretzi stood up and walked to the middle of the room," I have something to show you," She said, Yuki, Hatori and Kyo moved to the couches and sat down," this something has to do with the curse." Yaretzi stated, everyone's eyes widened, Yaretzi bent her head forward and lifted a gloved hand to her right eye. She pulled her hand away and something came with it, it was a contact lens and Yaretzi looked up at everyone.

All their eyes widened and Tohru gasped. Yaretzi's right eye was blood red," I was born with a red eye, all the cat's before me was born with a red eye. Every cat before me had one grey eye and one red eye, back in the olden days they had to wear eye patches over their eyes so no one would see the red eye, I wear a contact lens to hide my red eye." Yaretzi said, she looked up and her face showed sorrow.

Out of instinct, Tohru jumped up and went to Yaretzi to hug her sadness away. She pulled Yaretzi to her chest and was about to say some comforting words when Yaretzi pushed her away harshly. Tohru looked confused and hurt, and then she saw Yaretzi. She was shaking and her eyes widened, she backed away and fell on the floor onto her rear, she grabbed at her head and her mouth opened but no sound came.

She started writhing on the ground and the old Zodiacs all stood up to try to help her but the new ones held them back. Then, a scream broke from Yaretzi's throat, it was blood curdling and filled with pain and the sound of flesh ripping came with it. A minute passed and finally Yaretzi's screaming stopped and a puff of silvery grey smoke surrounded her. The smoke cleared and on the ground was a small dark grey fox, it stood while whimpering and limped over to Daichi.

Daichi had a sad look in his eyes and he kneeled down and gathered Yaretzi in his arms, then he stood and headed for the door, Yaretzi was shaking with what seemed like sobs, Daichi looked at Kasumi," can you grab her clothes and bring them to her room with me?" he asked kindly, Kasumi nodded her head sadly and picked Yaretzi's clothes up and followed him out of the room.

After the door shut no one spoke. Kyo looked up at all their faces and saw deep sorrow on them, he couldn't take the silence anymore so he stood while almost shouting," what the hell was that?!" Hibiki looked at him with sad eyes," that's, well, it's…" Hibiki seemed stuck with what to say, Kyo shook his head," what the hell was with her screaming then turning into a fox? Is she really a boy?" he yelled again, Hibiki stood up sharply with a glare at Kyo," no."

"Then what was that?" Hibiki gritted his teeth, then sighed and sat back down," Yarie wanted you to know, she probably didn't think it was gonna happen this way," he sighed again and looked at the old Zodiacs," Yarie's curse is far worse than anyone's, even the cat's." Hibiki glanced at Kyo, he sighed again and stood up again," guess it's time to tell you about the curse." He muttered with sorrow and determination in his eyes and face.

**Realme: well, ya'll likie? Cause I do and there was no way I was gonna kill Ren even though she's quite evil and all that, she's just extremely crazy and stuff so yeah :3. And from now on I'm gonna refer to the real Fruits basket Zodiac as the old and my OC's as the new, if you didn't figure that out I was letting ya know X3. What's Yaretzi's curse eh? I will tell you in the next chappy so you have ta be patient and wait for it X3. So that's all I have to say, bye bye Peeps XD!**


	4. The first Cats' history

**Realme: …. Meh, don't have nothin to say -_-**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Shigure were heading home. But the things Hibiki had told them were swirling in their minds; it was infecting Kyo the most because Yaretzi is the cat, like him.

.

.

.

.

_After Hibiki's statement the old Zodiacs and Tohru were all ears to hear what he had to say. He looked at them all and started to explain._

"_Yarie's curse is far worse because of the first cat, he left the Sohma clan to look for a cure like Yarie had said earlier with Akito-sama and the new curse didn't just affect the first cat but twelve other people with twelve new animals which you all know because of us, but, something happened. The new twelve were cursed to look like the animals that they were, like the lizard had scales on its skin and the buffalo had tough fur on its body, they all looked partially like the animal that they were turned to and cursed like Yarie that whenever they're hugged by anyone they turn in a painful way into their animal."_

"_The first cat accepted this and made sure to not make any contact with anyone from the original clan. Two generations past and the third cat, or silver fox, was born. When he grew up he saw that the other Zodiac suffered so he begged and pleaded that they be set free from the added curse, his plea was answered and all the other Zodiac were released from having to feel pain when they turned and they just turn when hugged by the opposite sex."_

"_But that resulted in the cat having to deal with all the pain and suffering. The cat swore that he and the cats' after him would give up the chance at love for the other Zodiac, so that they could live in peace and not have to suffer for what the first cat had done. Ever since then every cat born has given up on having any chance at love and to watch over the other Zodiac." Hibiki smiled bitterly._

"_Yarie has the burden of all the cats' before on her shoulders. She can't love and has to watch over us, though I know she doesn't think bitterly about it, the other thing is why Yarie wears gloves," he looked up at the old Zodiacs," you've wondered right? Why Yarie wears the glove? The reason behind that is that if she touches someone skin on skin then she'll turn as well." The girls gasped while the boys' eyes widened. _

"_Yaretzi-chan doesn't really mingle with others because of her curse, she has already declared to all of us that she will give up on finding love like all the other cats before her," Hana added looking sad. Tohru had tears in her eyes and started to cry._

"_Don't cry!" Yomi yelled at her, Tohru looked startled," why can't Tohru-chan cry?" Momiji asked, Yomi sighed," Yaretzi-sama hates it when others cry for her," She said looking away," and she somehow always finds out when someone cries for her…." Yomi mumbled._

_Hibiki sighed and looked at them," Yarie probably won't get close to anyone other than the Zodiacs so don't take it personally if she doesn't really hang out with you Tohru-chan." Hibiki added the last part while looking at Tohru; she nodded her head in understanding._

…_. _

_Some time passed and Hana stood from her seat," I think it's time for everyone to head on home, it's getting late and tomorrows a school day." She smiled her sweet shy smile and everyone nodded in agreement, they all stood and headed out the door, the new Zodiacs accompanying them. Kyo got a tap on the shoulder so he looked behind him, Hibiki stood there with a bag on his shoulder," I'll be staying at your place tonight, sorry to be a bother!" he said cheerfully and followed the others out the door._

_Kyo looked at Hibiki as he walked away for a bit, then shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk home with everyone._

_._

_._

_._

Kyo now lay in bed with one hand behind his head, he couldn't sleep his thoughts were all on Yaretzi. The sound of her scream filled his ears and it disturbed him, he couldn't shake the sound away, all he could see was the pained expression on her face, he just wanted that image gone. He sighed and got up from his bed and went down the stairs, where Hibiki was making himself right at home.

When he was in the living room he saw Hibiki sitting on the ground, his legs under the futon table, Shigure was next to him and Tohru sat across from him, Yuki was sitting next to Tohru. Kyo sighed and walked into the room, Tohru looked up," oh Kyo-kun!" she said standing up, Hibiki stopped laughing at whatever Shigure had said and looked at him," yo, Kyo!" he called, then started laughing," That rhymed!" he stated happily.

Kyo looked at him a moment than back at Tohru," is dinner almost ready?" he asked, Tohru looked up in thought and shrugged her shoulders before heading into the kitchen.

"It's just about done so I'll be bringing it out in a moment!" Tohru called," kay." Everyone called back.

…..

Everyone was now eating the food that Tohru had prepared," so good!" Hibiki exclaimed," You're a great cook!" he complimented; Tohru looked down bashfully," t-thank you, Hibiki-kun." She shyly thanked, Hibiki smiled," I haven't had something this good since forever, ever since Yarie stopped cooking!" everyone looked at him," Yaretzi-chan cooks?" Tohru asked.

Hibiki looked down a bit sad," well, she used to but stopped." He answered.

"Why?" Shigure asked, Hibiki laughed softly, no humor in his laugh," she liked cooking so she gave it up, saying that since she's the cat she's not allowed to do anything that she likes, so she gave it up like so many other things…" Hibiki sighed.

"What things?" Tohru asked, Hibiki looked up," well, art for one thing and dancing, she was a beautiful dancer, being able to put anyone in a trance when she danced," Hibiki looked like he was lost in the past," she also sang, she had one of the most beautiful voices it's incredible! She also used to make her own clothes and sometimes she'd make us some, ah, those were the days."

Hibiki sighed once again, and then he looked at everyone. They all stared at him and he stared right back, but then," do you know what Yaretzi means?" he asked at of the blue. They were all taken aback by this but shook their heads 'no'.

Hibiki smiled," well, do you want to know what Yarie's name means?" he asked, they all nodded.

"Yaretzi means 'you will always be loved'." Hibiki had a soft smile on his face," funny how that's so true." He commented, he then sighed and looked at them all," well, enough about me and my past, I want to know more about you all!"

And from there, they talked and talked until late into the night, Kyo left earlier on saying he needed his sleep and left, they all had bade him goodnight and continued to talk. But Kyo couldn't fall asleep. He tossed and turned but he just couldn't fall asleep; finally he gave up and went onto the roof, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

Kyo only thought about Yaretzi, her screams and her small form when she transformed into a fox. He was haunted by her screams, the sound of her flesh ripping and the beyond frightened look in her eyes. The pain that was in her scream made his blood run cold and he felt unpleasant shivers run up and down his back, he hated her scream. He felt a weird pain in his heart when she had screamed.

Kyo sighed and looked up at the sky. It was black with no stars or moon showing, just…. Black. He looked at the starless and moonless night sky and for some reason, it reminded him of Yaretzi. Now he had no idea _why_ it reminded him of Yaretzi it just, did. He sighed and closed his eyes, attempting at sleeping again. He slowly started to drift away, only the sounds of the nearby forest could be heard and it was somewhat, soothing. He took one deep breath and let it out slowly, this felt nice, sleeping out on the roof, but he felt lonely. He wanted someone next to him like when Tohru had come up and talked to him when he and she had first started living there.

Kyo sighed once again, but this one wasn't strained or tired, it was a refreshed sigh and he finally fell asleep.

….

"Where's Hibiki?"

"He went with your classmates and slept over."

"Really? Then I should probably go and get him, he never wakes up in the morning."

….

Kyo felt something shaking him. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Tohru above him, calling his name and shaking him softly. He sat up and stretched and Tohru smiled at him," time to get up and breakfast is almost ready." She said sweetly. Kyo nodded his head and stood up, cracking his back and climbed off the roof with Tohru.

"So, you were on the roof huh, stupid Cat?" Yuki asked. Kyo glared at him.

"Damn Rat." He mumbled under his breath and sighed while walking into the living. He was surprised to see Hibiki still sleeping soundly. He looked to Tohru and she just shrugged," I tried waking him, but he didn't even budge." She sighed and looked at Hibiki.

"I wonder if this is normal…." She mused aloud with a thoughtful look on her face. Kyo looked at her a moment then back to Hibiki. He walked over to him and poked him with his foot, he didn't move or shift in his sleep, he just kept steadily breathing.

Kyo wondered how he could stay asleep but just shrugged it off, thinking that he would get up on his own.

"I'm gonna go change!" he called and went to his room to change into his school clothes.

…..

Once done, Kyo came back down the stairs to see Hibiki still sleeping peacefully. He sat in the living room waiting for breakfast to be finished, but then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Shigure called right when Kyo was about to stand up. Kyo shrugged and continued to wait for the food to be done.

[With Shigure]

Shigure opened the door and to his surprise Yaretzi was standing there.

"Oh, hello Yaretzi-kun! What brings you here?" he asked, his eyes going over her almost like a wild animal looking at its prey. Yaretzi looked up at him with emotionless eyes, like usual, and stated in a blank tone.

"Hibiki."

Plain and simple, she didn't utter another word and she stepped into the house," well, come in then!" Shigure said happily and started to walk further into the house and Yaretzi followed.

"Who's at the door Shigure-kun?" Tohru asked from the kitchen. Shigure smiled happily.

"None other than Yaretzi-kun!" he exclaimed proudly, why he said it proudly, we do not know. Tohru looked surprised but she soon smiled," hello Yaretzi-chan!" she said happily. At her name Kyo and Yuki's heads shot up, looking at the still mysterious girl. She walked in elegantly and sat by the futon table.

"Kyo-san, Yuki-san," she nodded her head to them," Tohru-chan." She nodded her head to Tohru as well. They all nodded back and Tohru headed for the kitchen again saying that breakfast was almost done. Shigure sat beside her and leaned on the table," why did you come here for Hibiki-kun Yaretzi-kun?" he asked. Yaretzi looked at him and stood up and walked over to Hibiki.

"Because," she started while crouching in front of him," he doesn't ever wake up in the mornings." She finished and poked his cheek. He didn't move. She poked him again, still nothing. Yaretzi shook him and poked him non-stop and Hibiki _still _didn't wake up.

Finally, Yaretzi sighed and stood up, looked down at Hibiki, then:

She kicked him in the side and he went flying through the door he was by. Kyo and Yuki were surprised and Shigure just cried saying that everyone keeps destroying his house.

"Oi!" Hibiki's voice came from outside he soon arrived at the door holding his blanket and pillow that had gone flying with him.

"The hell was that for Yarie?!" he yelled. Yaretzi just blankly stared at him, then she looked away," you never wake up in the morning, learn to and this won't happen." She stated matter-of-factly. Hibiki started crying and he clung onto one of Yaretzi's legs," Yarie~" he whined," you're sooooooo meeeeeaaaan~!" he whined again. Yaretzi sighed and pat his head.

"Yes, yes. I'm mean and you already knew that Hibiki." She said, still patting his head. Hibiki looked up at her with big, puppy dog eyes that made even the boys want to run and comfort him. Yaretzi stood there staring at him; she stared for a long while before she sighed.

"Your puppy eyes don't work on me, Hibiki." She said with a sigh.

"Dammit." Hibiki mumbled looking away and Yaretzi shook her head," baka," she breathed and flicked his head; he rubbed the spot she flicked and glared at her.

"Breakfasts ready- what happened here?!" Tohru was coming back into the room but then she saw the door to outside was gone, but Yuki and Kyo were just standing there, perfectly fine while Hibiki looked a mess. Yaretzi looked at her," I kicked Hibiki out the door, didn't mean to break it though." She said in her emotionless voice. Tohru's eyes widened and she started to rush over to Hibiki.

"Oh my! Is he alright, I mean does he need to have something wrapped up or-"Yaretzi put a hand up to silence her," he's fine," her hand fell to her side again," I was just waking him up and he's already recovered and don't pretend to be hurt, Hibiki, if you want to play the injured one then I'll give you some _real _wounds for you to play at that." She stated calmly just as Hibiki was going to use his puppy dog eyes attack on Tohru.

Hibiki inched away from Tohru and Yaretzi, not wanting Yaretzi to follow through with what she said. Everyone stood there with wide eyes and sweat-dropping at the same time, Yaretzi sure talked violent. Yaretzi then looked at Tohru.

"Now, what were you saying about breakfast?' she asked. Tohru smiled," it's ready so I'll be bringing it out in a moment." And with that Tohru returned to the kitchen and brought out the food. As soon as Hibiki saw the food he dove for the table and smiled happily while waiting for Tohru to finish placing the food down.

Once she finished they all gave thanks and started to eat, and about half way through the meal Tohru looked to Yaretzi," is it good?" she asked. Yaretzi looked at her a moment then at the food, then back to her again.

"It's good." She stated and put some more in her mouth. Tohru sighed in relief," that's good, but it probably isn't as good as yours is, Yaretzi-chan." Yaretzi stopped mid-bite and looked at her," what do you mean?" she asked, confused. Tohru looked at her.

"Well, Hibiki-kun said that you used to cook so I don't think that my cooking could match yours." Tohru replied. Yaretzi just sat there, staring at her. Then she looked at Hibiki, reached a hand out-

And grabbed his ear and pulled down with a great force and his face slammed into the floor.

"And who gave you permission to go about talking about my personal life, Hibiki?" she asked in a frightingly calm voice. Hibiki, being the dense idiot he is, replied happily," oh, no one, just felt like telling them." And that caused him to be flung to the side rather harshly. He looked up and saw Yaretzi, she looked pissed and a dark look was in her eyes.

"Hibiki," she started while standing up. Hibiki tried to scramble away, but to no avail. Yaretzi stepped closer.

"I. Am. Going. To. KILL. You." She said and lunged for him, hitting him in the face and sending him through the wall that she had already broken. She jumped after him and kept throwing punches at him while yelling.

"Stupid, idiot, I can't believe you did that! You're so annoying, why can't you just keep your damn mouth _shut_?!" she was yelling and punching him, but the sound of a knock at the front door stopped everything and Yaretzi looked up from beating the crap out of Hibiki. Shigure went and answered the door, it was Suzume and she smiled up at Shigure and walked in, not even waiting for him to grant her access.

She walked straight into the living room and out the broken wall, going outside where Yaretzi and Hibiki were. She stepped over to Yaretzi and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"That's enough okay?" she said sweetly. Yaretzi's fists dropped and she stepped away from Hibiki. Suzume crouched next to him and pat his cheek.

"You're an idiot, Hibiki. You should know better." She helped him up, but Hibiki seemed fine, not like he was just beaten to the ground. He looked at Yaretzi and sighed, walked over to her and hugged her. Yaretzi didn't hug back she just stood there looking past his head and at the trees, her arms hanging limply at her sides.

After a couple minutes Hibiki let go and looked Yaretzi in the eye," I'm sorry Yarie. I didn't mean to do that, it just sorta came out." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Then, something amazing happened. Yaretzi looked up at him a soft look adorning her looks, and _**smiled**_at him.

"It's okay Hibiki, I'm sorry for beating you like that, but you totally deserved it." She stated happily. Hibiki sighed and turned away from Yaretzi," eh, whatever. I'm guessing it's time to go?" he asked Suzume. She smiled up at him," yup." And she turned to Yaretzi.

"Bye Yarie-chan!" she smiled at her and Yaretzi nodded at her, all traces of her smile gone. She then turned to Shigure and the rest," sorry for barging in and sorry if I was an inconvenience." Shigure shook his head.

"Oh no! Of course you weren't! Please come by any time." He smiled at her and she returned the smile. Then she looked at Hibiki," it's time to go now." He nodded his head and ran into the house, grabbed his bag and ran into one of the bathrooms. He was out in less than five minutes and he was heading for the door.

"Thanks for having me!" he yelled over his shoulder and then left with Suzume.

Once they were gone everyone's attention was back on Yaretzi. She looked at them and raised a delicate brow.

"What?" she asked. They all shook their heads and went back over to the table and started eating again. Yaretzi joined and the rest of the meal was quiet, not a single sound was made other than the soft chirps of the birds outside and the light clank of when their chopsticks hit the bottom of their bowls.

When they all finished they got finished getting ready and started to leave," we're leaving!" everyone but Yaretzi called. She just nodded her head at Shigure. He smiled and nodded his head back after that, they left.

**Realme: I know, the end was kind of rushed but I had to end it so I could start on the next chapter T^T hope people like it, especially Sparklefaith-chan ^^ can't wait to see what you have to say X3! Oh, fun fact Yaretzi is a real name and it does actually mean 'you will always be loved'. Bye bye Peeps XD!**


	5. Unhappy

**Realme: hi, I know I suck for not updating when I said I would, but I was having a hectic life, and I'm going on vacation and am about to leave, I am just barely able to update this so be happy! Kidding, you have to be. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter four: Unhappy

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru and Yaretzi had just arrived at school. They all were heading for their class when Uotani, or Uo, popped out of nowhere.

"Hey guys!" she called happily. Tohru greeted her happily while Kyo just said a normal 'hi' and Yuki smiled politely while saying his greetings. Yaretzi, however, just seemed to ignore her completely and walked into the classroom and to her seat.

Uo looked at her skeptically then at Tohru, as if asking 'what's with her?'

Tohru shrugged her shoulders and they shortly followed Yaretzi's example, since Hana had showed up. They all clustered around their seats and talked around Yaretzi. She didn't seem to notice because she was looking at a piece of paper, seeming to be drawing something.

Not being able to take it anymore, Uo looked at what Yaretzi was drawing. It surprised her to see the face of the doctor that had visited when Kyo had first started to go to their school. But the things that surprised her the most were his eyes. The rest of him held the same cold exterior that he had had before, but his eyes, they held kindness and happiness as well as pain and sorrow.

The rest peaked over Yaretzi and saw what she was drawing, which surprised them as well.

"How do you know that guy, Sohma?" Uo asked. Yaretzi looked at her blankly," I found out yesterday that I am related to these two idiots, we all come from the same family." She stated. Uo looked at Kyo.

"That true orange top?" she asked.

"Yeah Yankee," He replied irritably. Uo shrugged her shoulders and looked at Yuki, her eyes asking the same question. He smiled at her.

"Yes, we are relatives." He answered simply. Kyo looked more closely at Hatori's picture,

"Why does he look so sad?" he asked. Yaretzi looked at him," do you not know of what he's been through?" she asked right back. Kyo looked confused; Yaretzi sighed then looked back at him.

"If you're so confused then ask him yourself after school." Was her final reply and she closed the book she was drawing in," class is about to begin so go away." She stated and leaned her head on her desk tiredly.

Glancing at each other than back at Yaretzi, everyone decided to do as she said because more people were filing into the classroom. Girls were giving Yaretzi dirty looks while most of the guys had hearts in their eyes,

"_Perverts,"_

Kyo thought while sitting next to Yaretzi, he too receiving dirty looks but from the guys,_" not my fault I sit next to her!"_ Kyo thought irritated, he glanced down at Yaretzi, she looked tired and one of her eyes peeked up at him. Gazes locked briefly and Kyo found himself drawn to her light grey eyes, something in them making him want to know more about his mysterious new relative.

Kyo was jolted from his gaze when the teacher started to greet them. They stood and bowed and first period started. Yaretzi was now sitting upright and facing the black board, her tiredness vanishing, though she wasn't writing down what the teacher was talking about, she was drawing again, on a new paper of a new person.

That person being Yuki.

At first, Kyo thought that Yaretzi was a secret fan girl of Yuki's, but that was thrown from his mind when the drawing got more and more realistic.

There was something fake going on in Yuki's face, like he was forcing the smile upon it, his eyes seemed to be trying to cover feelings and look like he was happy, but you could see something a little darker behind the look. Something, painful, and Kyo felt a pang in his heart at the look.

He looked at Yaretzi's face, was she able to read people easily? Did she see this in Yuki's face? Kyo had a small amount of info into the fact that Yuki faked most of his smiles at the school so people would like him, he also knew, well only partially, that he was more or less abandoned by his family. Maybe that was way Ayame seemed so adamant about being with Yuki. Was he trying to mend the broken bond with Yuki that he had?

Kyo looked back at the teacher making sure he didn't get caught. Near the end of the class Yaretzi put the picture away, though it was unfinished from the small glimpse of it he had seen before it was hidden from sight. Hibiki was right, Yaretzi was an amazing artist, was she able to see into him as easily too?

This frightened Kyo. He didn't want anyone being able to see into him and see past all the fake smiles and anger that he has put up for so long, wanting others to leave him alone, but at the same time, be with him and like him for who and what he was, like Tohru had. Kyo quickly shook his head. He didn't want anyone to know about that, Tohru found out because Kazuma, his foster dad, wanted to make sure she accepted him fully. If he hadn't shown Tohru, then Tohru never would've known that he had a monster kept at bay by his bracelet.

Kyo sighed as class ended and everyone, once again, surrounded Yaretzi, but this time one of the girls pulled her sketch book from her bag.

"Oi! Give that back!" Yaretzi yelled, glaring at the girl.

"What do we have here, hmm?" the girl who took it asked smugly then flipped the sketch book open. She stared, wide eyed at the picture in front of her. It was the one of Yuki, but she could see the fakeness in the picture, the sadness, the pain.

The girl glared at Yaretzi," what's this huh? I would love for you to explain it to me,"

Yaretzi once again glared at the girl and made a go at her sketch book, but, being as short as she was, she missed, because, she was only noticeably taller than Momiji, but she wasn't actually taller by much.

The girl smirked and showed the whole class the picture, Yuki's eyes widened when he saw the picture, and most everyone was impressed, that was until they saw the fakeness of his facial expression. The girls glared daggers at Yaretzi while she glared up at the girl,

"Let's see what else you have in here, shall we?" the girl asked meanly, Yaretzi just stood there, but she was glaring, she didn't move to get the sketch book because, if she tried to, then she would fall on the girl and that would result in her changing, she didn't want that so she just stood there and made sure that none of the other girls decided to hold her in place.

Flipping through the pages of the sketch book, the girl held the book out so that everyone could see the pictures. The one after Yuki's was of Hatori, the next was Kagura, she had happiness in her eyes and a big smile on her face, but a slightly sinister look was behind it, as well as sadness.

The next picture was one of Momiji, it was like with Yuki's picture, the darkness and sadness, and after that was Hatsuharu and after that was Kisa.

After the one of Kisa, there was one of Daichi, he just had a firm look upon his face no fakeness was added to it, he looked determined as well.

The girl was about to flip to the next page when a big strong looking hand grabbed the book from her. Everyone turned to see Hatsuharu there, holding the sketch book in his left hand, a pretty calm expression was on his face and he briefly looked at the book he just took.

After the look he walked around the girl and handed the book to Yaretzi," here," was all he said. Yaretzi took the book and sighed in relief, any more and everyone would've seen something they shouldn't. She looked up at him with a soft look on her face,

"Thank you, Hatsuharu," and she smiled. This smile caused Haru to blush, but it was subtle and wasn't very noticeable, but the other guys in the class blushed about ten shades of red, Yaretzi hadn't smiled like that before, actually, she hadn't smiled at all before.

Yaretzi turned around and sat down, the smile vanishing from her face. How she changed her facial expressions so quickly, no one knew. Was she bi-polar or something?

"You're welcome, Yarie." Haru said. Yaretzi's head shot up," what did you call me?" she asked.

"Yarie, ya know, what Hibiki and them call you." Yaretzi stared at him a moment, shrugged her shoulders and turned her head down and started to draw in her book again.

Looking at her a moment, Kyo tried to figure out his new very strange relative, he couldn't understand how she did that, how she just didn't care yet cared.

She surely was strange.

…..

It was now lunch break.

Yuki, Kyo and Tohru were enjoying the bento that Tohru had made that morning, but Yaretzi was just sitting there at her desk, staring off into space. She wasn't moving towards her bag, so they could only assume that she either wasn't hungry, or, she forgot her lunch.

Kyo was about to ask Yaretzi which it was when there was a light knock at the door then it slid open revealing Daichi there.

He looked a bit rugged, his hair was ruffled and his clothes wrinkled.

Yaretzi looked up surprised and got up and walked over to him, the envious eyes of the girls in that class followed her as she made her way to the door towards the ruggedly handsome man standing at the doorway, looking relaxed and quiet happy.

"Diachi, what are you doing here?" Yaretzi asked, confused. Diachi smiled down at her and held something in front of her," you forgot your lunch." He said a deep chuckle emitting from his chest, all the girls blushed deeply at this; even Uo and Hana were blushing deeply as well as Tohru while Yaretzi wasn't affected in the least.

"You didn't come here to bring me my food, though I appreciate it, you came to check on me." Yaretzi stated bluntly. Diachi sighed.

"Can't get anything past you, well, you're right. Anyway, here you go, you need to eat so eat." Diachi said in a laughing tone. Yaretzi smiled up at him and took the bento box.

"Thank you, Diachi!" she said happily and went back to her seat and started opening it while Diachi laughed to himself and left.

….

After school, Yaretzi went over to the gangs' house and spent some time with them.

Diachi came to pick her up but ended up staying for dinner.

But through all this, Yaretzi seemed very unhappy. She seemed like she just wanted something, but it was very apparent that she wasn't going to ask for it.

After a while, Kyo, who was the only one that seemed to notice that Yaretzi was unhappy, couldn't take it anymore. He stood up abruptly and grabbed Yaretzi by the arm and started to drag her away. Yaretzi looked at him confused and Diachi got up and was about to yell at Kyo when Yaretzi gave him a look that said 'not now' so he kept quiet.

Kyo then proceeded to drag Yaretzi around, him heading for the woods. Yaretzi just let him; she didn't even know why she was letting him. If this had been someone else then she would have already smacked them and told them to stop.

But it was different with Kyo. She was guessing that it was because he was the cat, like her, and that they both knew pain of the same kind.

After a while Kyo stopped dragging Yaretzi around and just stood there, breathing heavily while Yaretzi stared at the back of his head confused. Kyo then turned suddenly and looked straight at Yaretzi, and in that moment, Yaretzi felt vulnerable, because Kyo's eyes seemed to see right to her mind, her very soul, and that scared her.

She tried to look away but couldn't, she was stuck and time seemed to slow way down.

Suddenly time seemed to start again and Kyo started talking which made Yaretzi jump in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked. He seemed pissed but it was like he was trying his hardest not to shake her hard and yell at her to tell him something.

Yaretzi looked at him confused," what do you mean? You're the one that dragged me out here!" Yaretzi suddenly felt very angry. Kyo had dragged her around then asked her what she wanted like she was the one to do that. Kyo shook his head.

"That's not what I mean. What I mean is that you've been having this face like you want to ask something but you don't want to bother anyone and it was driving me crazy! That's way I dragged you all the way out here because I didn't think you'd want anyone that didn't notice that you wanted something to know that you wanted something."

Kyo was now breathing heavily and Yaretzi just stared at him. He noticed that? He saw that she wanted something. Yaretzi looked down, her face red from the blush on it. Kyo noticed the blush and he felt confused.

"_Why is she blushing?" _he wondered while Yaretzi looked up at him, her face still red as a tomato.

"I, I want a hugishedesde….." Yaretzi mumbled.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Kyo asked. The blush on Yaretzi's face intensified and she looked away while saying quietly, but a lot louder than before," I want a hug….."

Her voice trailed off and Kyo just stared at her, surprised and confused.

Snapping out of his confused state, Kyo stepped forward and put his hands hesitantly on Yaretzi's shoulders. Yaretzi looked at him when he did this.

"Is it okay?" he asked, nervously. Yaretzi nodded her head and so Kyo slowly pulled her to his chest, his arms slowly making their way to her waist as he held her close. Yaretzi instinctively wrapped her arms around him, clutching at his back as she closed her eyes tightly, relishing the feeling of someone holding her and her not turning into an animal, her face still red as a tomato.

After a while they Kyo started to pull away. Yaretzi held on a second longer then let go.

After that small exchange, Kyo and Yaretzi headed back.

….

When they arrived back at the house Shigure made a go at them," what were you doing out there for so long you too? Ah, young ones these days, so scandalous." Shigure laughed to himself while Kyo got red in the face in rage and embarrassment. Just before Kyo could explode at Shigure, Yaretzi stepped between them.

"Yes, quiet scandalous, but not as scandalous as you and your many lady friends, and affair with Akito's mother. Quiet scandalous indeed." Yaretzi stared straight into Shigure's eyes and he started to sweat and he seemed frightened. A smile came to Yaretzi's face and it slowly grew to a smirk, then she full out laughed.

Everyone was surprised and Yaretzi was able to calm herself down long enough to gasp out,

"Yeah, like that ever happened!" She giggled a bit longer and then calmed down fully. When she was calm she looked at Shigure and said calmly.

"But let that be a lesson to you, Shigure-san, never make up stories about people like that. It hurts a lot more than you know." Yaretzi then turned to Diachi," it's about time to leave, am I correct?" she asked, Diachi nodded his head and stood up.

"We'll be leaving now, thank you for having us." He said while bowing to them, turning around Yaretzi and Diachi left.

….

Kyo was lying in his bed and looking at the ceiling. He was thinking of the hug he shared with Yaretzi. She was soft and warm, it was a strange feeling, he had never willingly hugged a girl before and Kagura wasn't all that warm or soft, but, there was something behind the hug, on Yaretzi's part, she seemed desperate, like she just wanted to be held. Well that made sense, she turned whenever she was touched by a normal person so she probably hasn't hugged very many people, other than Diachi, she seemed to have a strange connection to him, like he was a special case.

Kyo shook his head. He wasn't going to try to figure it out, he needed his sleep after all, tomorrow was a school day, but it was the last for the week. Kyo sighed and turned in his bed, looking at his wall across from him and then turned up to the ceiling again.

Taking a deep breath, Kyo started to slow his breathing and soon he fell asleep.

…..

Peering into the room, a dark figure looked inside Kyo Sohma's room, silently and stealthily, smiling evilly while watching him sleep.

"_The all horrible, original cat-sama…. I can't wait to ruin you and your family for good, like I did to the others."_ The figure laughed to itself and left the window, leaving a sleeping Kyo there sleeping away, not knowing of the evil presence near his home, and family.

**Realme: welp, that happened, I like being mysterious so this is how the chapter turned out. Hope ya like it, and please write a review if liked it, or hated it, either way leave a review, they help me write so yeah… Bye bye Peeps X3!**


	6. Fighting

**Realme: chapters are hard to write so please don't rant at me in a review, not like anyone does that, I was just don't want anyone telling me I took a while. I lost inspiration again so it was hard but hey, I finished right? Anywho, continue onto the new chapter :D**

Chapter five: Fighting

Waking up Kyo felt rather refreshed. It had been two weeks since Yaretzi had first transferred to the school and everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Kyo stretched, he felt once again refreshed it had been a while since that had happened and he smiled to himself at the thought. He climbed out of bed and put his school clothes on. Once done changing he headed downstairs to see Shigure at the table already. He walked into the kitchen to see Tohru happily cooking some food, it seemed to be rice with some stew and Kyo inhaled the heavenly scent.

"Oh, good morning Kyo-kun!" Tohru said happily.

"Mornin'." Kyo called back then walked out of the kitchen and sat at the table, waiting for breakfast to be ready. Yuki soon came down the stairs and said his good mornings, sitting across from Kyo and not looking at him.

Kyo didn't mind because he wasn't looking at Yuki either.

….

Tohru soon came out and served everyone their breakfast, everyone soon finished and Tohru, Yuki and Kyo headed to school.

Once arriving they met up with Uo and Hana, Tohru and Yuki were talking to Uo and Hana more than Kyo, he was thinking about Yaretzi. She was late, which was a surprise for her she was usually there before them, sitting at her desk staring off into space or drawing.

Kyo was silently getting more worried for Yaretzi's absence, but he didn't let anyone else know of his worries and kept quiet about them.

….

Now it was almost class time and Kyo was about to stand up and go find Yaretzi when walked calmly into the classroom and sat down right as the bell rang. The teacher walked in after the bell and addressed everyone.

"Stand! Bow!" the normal routine and everyone sat back down and the classes began. Kyo being Yaretzi's neighbor was able to look on her desk and see what she was doing. Yaretzi let him do this of course and Kyo knew that. She had told him a week ago that she trusted him so he felt like he could trust her in return.

Kyo was currently looking at some schoolwork, Yaretzi wasn't drawing anything. She looked at him and slightly tilted her head, indicating towards his own schoolwork, so he did just that but not because Yaretzi told him too, because he just wanted to see what she was doing before doing his own schoolwork.

[Time skip]

It was now lunch break and Yaretzi had somehow disappeared without anyone noticing. Kyo wasn't too worried in the beginning but as time went on and Yaretzi still didn't show he started to get a little suspicious. What was with Yaretzi and disappearing mysteriously today?

Kyo just shook his head. He reminded himself that he would probably never get his strange new relative so he stopped worrying and focused on the conversations going around him.

Not long after Kyo started to get into the conversations Tohru spoke up in a worried tone,

"I wonder where Yaretzi-chan has gone. I'm getting worried." Yuki smiled at her," I'm sure Yaretzi-san is fine." That didn't seem to calm Tohru's worries as she looked even more worried.

Kyo sighed and stood up," might as well look for her, she's been gone for a while anyhow." He looked at Tohru then started to leave the room. Uo, Hana, Yuki and Tohru followed him.

They were walking down a hallway when they heard some muffled sounds coming from behind a door that led to another hallway.

They ran through and saw Yaretzi.

She was standing in front of a girl that looked battered and bruised. In front of Yaretzi and the bruised girl were four girls from Yuki's fan club and Yaretzi looked pissed as the girls threw punches at her but she didn't punch back, she wouldn't because she was stranger than them so she held herself back.

"We know that she approached Yuki-sama without someone with her." One of them sneered. Yaretzi just glared at them. She swiftly moved out of the way from another blow thrown at her.

Before Kyo and the others could move, Yaretzi got punched in the jaw. How one of the girls had gotten her, no one knew, but Yaretzi's eyes widened in surprise and she fell backwards, barely missing the girl she was protecting. Yaretzi sat there on the ground for a minute, she was shaking and her bangs covered her face, then, her head snapped up.

Her eyes seemed to become demonic and she quickly stood, threw a punch at one of the girls and sent her flying across the hall, resulting in her crashing into the wall, falling unconscious.

The other girls' eyes widened as Yaretzi turned her gaze towards them, she jumped towards them when she was roughly grabbed around the waist and thrown against the wall. Who had done this? None other than Kyo himself.

Yaretzi's head snapped up as she started to get up, but Kyo stood over her, making sure she couldn't get back up. Yaretzi somehow pushed past him and tried to get one of the girls again when Kyo once again grabbed Yaretzi around the waist, throwing her against the wall again but this time he to a hold of her and held her in place.

Yaretzi fought against his hold, screaming and clawing at his hands, though that didn't do much because of her gloves, but the screaming hurt his ears, but he dealt with it and just held her. Yuki confronted the girls and sent them to the principal's office and the other two girls were dusted off and brought to the nurses' office.

Kyo and Yaretzi were the last ones there and Yaretzi finally got out of Kyo's hold. She was breathing heavily. She looked at Kyo with animalistic eyes then ran off. Kyo tried going after her but couldn't. She fought so hard against him that he was too tired to even stand up fully. He sighed and sat there for a while. Yaretzi would probably get detention for this; though she hadn't started it she sure as hell finished it.

After resting for a bit Kyo got up and headed towards the classroom, but before he left the hall he thought he heard a sharp and pain filled scream. But it was so brief that Kyo just brushed it off as his imagination.

…..

Yaretzi hadn't shown up at all for the rest of the classes for that day. At the very end of the last one she showed her face. She was yelled at by the teacher then was sentenced to go to the principal's office after school, which was after that class.

Yaretzi didn't say anything against it and just sat down. Kyo looked at her, she looked rugged and drained, like a great deal of energy was sucked from her body, and worst of all was her eyes. They were emotionless, much like the first time Kyo had first met her. Kyo didn't like her like that.

It was like she was dead on the inside.

After class ended Yaretzi stood up and headed for the principal's office, Kyo followed her because the teacher told him that he had been called as well, why he was called he had no idea, Kyo had a feeling it probably had something to do with that afternoon.

Kyo and Yaretzi headed into the principal's office as soon as they got there. Once in they saw their principal sitting at his desk, two of the girls from the encounter were there and one of them was the one that was thrown against the wall, and then finally the poor girl that was being abused.

Standing above every girl were one man and one woman, obviously their parents, and they glared at Yaretzi, except one pair who seemed to have a look of conflicted feelings.

"Ah, Sohma-san, Kyo-kun, please have a seat." The principal said politely, there were several extra seats left. Kyo sat down in one while Yaretzi sat down in the one beside his. The principal looked at everyone there, then he addressed everyone there with a,

"You were called here because of something that happened here this afternoon." Yaretzi just stared on ahead, as if she didn't hear him but she nodded her head slightly indicating that she had. The principal was about to go on when there was a knock at the door,

"Come in!" he called and the door opened to reveal Shigure and Daichi. Kyo looked up at Shigure in surprise, but then irritation covered his features when Shigure spoke.

"What did Kyo-kun do this time?" he asked. Kyo wanted to yell at him, but restrained himself.

"Kyo-kun didn't do anything, Shigure-san, it was Sohma-san here," the principal said pointing towards Yaretzi. She glared at him then turned her head away in a defiant way.

"Yaretzi," Daichi said, this just made her puff her cheeks out and turn her head the other way in defiance. Sighing Daichi looked at the principal,

"Usuraki-sensei, what did Yaretzi do?" he asked. Principal Usuraki sighed and pushed his glasses up," Yaretzi-san got into a fight! I was told she came up to these two," he gestured towards Yuki's fangirls," and tried to hit them, but I didn't get everything so I asked Yaretzi-san to come here. She also skipped four of her classes." Daichi looked surprised. Then he looked at Yaretzi.

Yaretzi was glaring at the girls as they tried to look as innocent as possible.

"That's wrong!"

Everyone looked at Kyo. He was slightly red in the face and he had stood up abruptly. Silence reined for a moment after Kyo's outburst, then principal Usuraki shook his head and asked,

"What do you mean?" Kyo took a deep breath and pointed at Yuki's fangirls.

"They," he started," were picking on her," he pointed to the other girl," because she talked to Yuki without someone else with her. Yaretzi was protecting her!" Kyo finished. The red on his face had lessened, but he wasn't worried about that now.

Principal Usuraki looked surprised while the two girls tried to deny it. Principal Usuraki put a hand up and they stopped talking. He then looked at the girl, who had been bullied,

"Uchinagi Kana. What do you have to say about Kyo-san's statement?" he asked. Kana looked down for a moment then at the girls who leered at her. She started to stutter along the lines of 'he's wrong' when she caught a glimpse of Yaretzi.

She was smiling softly at her. As if to say 'everything will be fine, don't worry' so, that's just what she did. She looked principal Usuraki straight in the eyes and said, only with a slight stutter to her voice,

"Yes, that's what happened. I talked to Yuki-san without someone else with me and they found out, and started to beat me up. Yaretzi-san came along and defended me. There are more of them, these aren't the only ones who tried beating me up, there were three others. Yaretzi-san did hit Nagisa, but that was because she punched Yaretzi-san in the face first."

Kana slowly exhaled. She was surprised to find that she felt much better after that. Principal Usuraki took all this information in and stayed quiet for quite some time. Everyone was on edge, waiting for his answer.

He opened his eyes and looked at the two fangirls.

"You two, as well as the other three that were part of this will be suspended for three weeks!" the girls gasped in surprise and they started to whine when principal Usuraki gave them a look and they kept quiet. He looked at Yaretzi then sighed,

"Yaretzi-san. You will have detention for two weeks."

"No. I won't." Everyone was surprised by Yaretzi's answer.

"I did nothing wrong. I protected a girl who was being bullied. I don't even need to go to school; I'm only going because my parents said that until you're eighteen, you have to go to school in Japan. That's the only reason I am here. Excuse me." Yaretzi stood up and started to leave.

Kyo grabbed her around her wrist.

"Oi, what's with you?" Yaretzi looked at him. Her eyes had gone emotionless again. She harshly pulled her arm from Kyo and turned and left. Everyone stood there, stunned. Yaretzi was acting weird. Kyo was determined to find out why.

"Excuse me!" he called before running after Yaretzi.

Looking down the hall he saw Yaretzi's figure turning a corner. Kyo ran after her.

…..

Some time passed and Kyo hadn't caught up with Yaretzi. He had also lost track of her. He was tired and he had checked everywhere. The only place he hadn't checked was the roof so he headed up there.

Kyo opened the door to the roof and saw Yaretzi standing by the edge.

"What is it Kyo?" she asked without turning around. Kyo sucked in a breath and walked over to Yaretzi, and then he spun her around and saw that her eyes were still emotionless.

"Yaretzi, why are you acting like this?" he asked. Yaretzi pushed his hands away and started to leave. Kyo took hold of Yaretzi's wrist though," Yaretzi, what the hell is going on with you?!" Kyo asked, angry. Yaretzi turned and looked at Kyo. Her eyes held something; something Kyo couldn't quiet put his finger on. Yaretzi pulled from his hold again and muttered,

"If you want to remain happy, you will stay away from me, Kyo Sohma, I am not worth the time," Yaretzi looked at Kyo, a strange look upon her face," I will do nothing but harm you. Physically, emotionally and mentally. Stay away unless you want a ruined life."

And with that, she turned around and left.

Kyo stood there, stunned.

"_What,"_ he thought,"_ what was that about?"_ He wondered staring at the door Yaretzi had just gone through.

…

Kyo went back downstairs and met up with everyone. They asked what happened and Kyo gave them a confused answer, he had no idea. He was just as confused about the whole situation as everyone else.

But something was puzzling him. Yaretzi told him that he should stay away from her if he wanted to be happy. He didn't get that part. Kyo sighed once again, boy did he sigh a lot. His new relative was far too puzzling for Kyo to rest easily; yet, she made him feel normal, like he didn't have a terrible curse placed on him from birth.

…..

Once arriving at home Kyo headed to his room. He decided that he'd do his homework while he waited for dinner to be prepared, though it wasn't time for dinner yet but he indulged himself in his homework nonetheless.

After finishing with his homework, Kyo decided to hang out on the roof. It was later in the evening and the sun had started to go down, but not by a lot.

Kyo's mind then raced back to Yaretzi. She was acting all weird that day, she seemed stressed out as well as discombobulated. She didn't have her normal, well, spark to her. She was always either a little spit fire or a great friend, she never smiled much though, it was weird but everyone was used to it and whenever Yaretzi _did_ smile everyone else smiled with her.

But today, Yaretzi was rather…. Defiant.

She didn't want to be told what to do and she didn't want anyone to get near her, it was painfully obvious to Kyo now that he had some time to think about it. She had just wanted to be left alone. He never did hear her side of the story though.

Maybe she had started that fight, he doubted it though, but then what about the girl? She was completely fine and told the honest truth, Kyo could tell.

Sighing for the millionth time today, Kyo pushed all thoughts away from his head. Yaretzi was different. He found it weird he still had to remind himself that.

Kyo was pulled from his train of thought when he heard a voice call out his name from below him. He crawled to the edge of the roof and peered down and saw Tohru looking up in what seemed like worry.

"What is it Tohru?" Kyo asked. He was getting nervous from that look on her face.

"Daichi-san called. He said that you need to head to the Main House right away." Kyo was really surprised by that.

"Why?" he asked. Tohru shook her head.

"I don't know. All I know is that it has something to do with Yaretzi and that you need to go over right away!" Kyo's eyes widened and he jumped off the roof and ran for the front door. He threw on some shoes and ran to the Main House.

He was scared. He knew something was off about Yaretzi but he didn't know what it was. Maybe this would tell him. Running as fast as he could, Kyo didn't stop for anything, not even for the walk light.

Something horrible must have happened if Kyo was called about it. He just hoped it wasn't anything too horrible; he might have a heart attack from that.

**Realme: yep, I'm ending it there. I don't know what to write next quite yet, that's why I stopped. Or am I just trying to annoy you all by stopping there? You'll never know, mwahahahahahaha :D Anyway, I guess I'll be writing the next chappy, bye bye Peeps X3!**


	7. The consequence of Fighting

**Realme: bleh, go ahead, read.**

**Disclaimer: don't own nothin**

Chapter six: the consequence of Fighting

Kyo was out of breath as he was hunched over, hands on his knees in front of the main house. Glancing up at it while taking in large gasps, it didn't seem any different, but he could hear small sounds of panic floating towards him from the house.

Once he had enough air in his lungs to breathe normally, Kyo walked through the gate and towards the front door.

Kyo lifted his hand in the air, but wasn't able to knock because someone opened the door.

It was Yomi.

Upon seeing Kyo, Yomi ushered him inside.

"Daichi-kun needs your assistance, Kyo-san." Yomi said this while walking, Kyo in step behind her.

"What's happened? Why was I called here? And why does Daichi need me?" Kyo asked. Yomi glanced at him before taking a sharp turn down a hall.

"I don't know. Daichi just said he needed you to come, I just didn't ask any questions. He is in the position right under Yaretzi-sama so I didn't have much of a say in it. Only Yaretzi-sama is above Daichi-kun." Yomi explained this while speed walking through the house.

Kyo tried his best to keep up with her, but her turns were so sharp that he would almost keep walking forward into different halls, or into the walls.

When Kyo thought he finally got the hang of following Yomi, she suddenly stopped, making Kyo almost crashing into her. He was about to ask what the big deal was but he looked up and saw a window. Through the window he saw Yaretzi sitting on a bed, her knees were pulled to her chest.

She was wearing a large green t-shirt and black leggings and she was just staring off into space.

"Kyo," Kyo jumped at his name and turned to see who had said it. It was Daichi. He had a very serious expression on his face and this made Kyo even more worried.

"Why did you call me?" he asked hesitantly. Daichi sighed,

"Yaretzi, she's in a bit of a predicament…." Daichi's voice trailed off as Kyo listened intently. After Daichi didn't continue for quite some time, Kyo decided to ask,

"What predicament?" Daichi sighed after Kyo asked that and turned tired eyes towards him. He took a breath before answering,

"She's losing." Kyo was confused. What did he mean by that?

"I-I don't understand," Kya started. Daichi sighed once again and looked at Kyo dead in the eye.

"The cat, it's trying to come out." Kyo was even more confused at this point," what the hell are you talking about?" he asked, exasperated. Daichi looked at Kyo like he had two heads.

"What do you mean 'what'? You should know of this already." Kyo had no idea what was happening.

"Uh, if I knew I wouldn't be asking you, idiot!" Daichi looked pissed at this point, but he refrained himself and looked Kyo dead set in the eyes again.

"Fine then, I'll explain it to you. Every once in a while, the cat spirit tries to get out, making Yaretzi change-"

"What? That can't be true, Yaretzi has her necklace right? That's supposed to keep the cat at bay!" Daichi shook his head.

"I guess you really don't know of this. That is not the case with this side of the curse. On this side, the cat is able to break through the bonds and freewill of its holder, letting it roam while Yaretzi is in its place. Watching as it does things that she can't control.

"This is the reason why Yaretzi is so emotionless. If she becomes emotionally compromised then her hold on the cat spirit weakens and it has the ability to wriggle free. This is the consequence of Yaretzi partaking in the fight this afternoon. Her hold can be weakened when she's touched but she has to hold on for the changing to not take place because of other people being around.

"That is most likely the reason she didn't show up for any of the rest of her classes. She changed and couldn't go back until she changed back into her human form." Kyo then remembered that short and pain filled scream he had heard after Yaretzi had ran off. Kyo hit himself in the face (face palm :3) he felt so stupid.

Why hadn't he looked for her after hearing that scream? It was painfully obvious that it was Yaretzi, why hadn't he noticed before?

"Now, now Kyo, you can beat yourself up about not noticing anything later, right now we need your help." Kyo looked up at Daichi.

"What can I do?" Daichi smiled the tiniest bit and led Kyo to the door to the room.

"Comfort her. You might be able to keep the cat spirit from taking over." Kyo looked confused; Yaretzi didn't seem to notice them as they stepped inside the room,

"Why me?" Kyo asked, incredulous. Daichi smiled down at him," because Yaretzi trusts you." And with that, he left.

Kyo looked at the closed door for a long time before turning around and facing Yaretzi. She had yet to notice him, which relieved him some for some odd reason.

Kyo slowly started to make his way towards Yaretzi; she still didn't seem to notice his presence. Kyo stopped in front of her, she didn't look up. He then kneeled in front of her, looking up at Yaretzi's partially covered face.

Kyo reached a hand out and lightly touched Yaretzi's knee, he hesitated for only a second before putting more force into his hold, shaking her knee in a not-so-gentle way. Yaretzi lifted her head slightly, looking down at Kyo,

"What?" she asked harshly. Kyo felt annoyed by her annoyance,

"Daichi called me here because of the situation." Yaretzi just stared at him, her eyes seeming to glaze over with tiredness before she turned away and sighed.

"Daichi doesn't know what to do, so he called someone he thought might know what to do in this situation." Yaretzi glanced down at Kyo,

"Too bad he didn't know that you have never gone through this." Kyo looked confused," hey, how'd you-"

"I heard you two talking through the door," Yaretzi cut in, standing up on the bed then stepped off, standing over Kyo.

"Oh…" was Kyo's reply.

Then, Yaretzi standing over him made him feel a lot smaller and like she had a great power over him. Kyo shook the feeling away and stood himself; making it so Yaretzi had to look up at him, he felt a little in power when this happened.

"Kyo, what's with that smile?" Yaretzi asked. Kyo realized he had been smiling in his little triumph, which wasn't really a triumph now that he thought about it. Yaretzi held herself in such a way that made him feel like she was still in power even though he was taller than her.

Kyo shook his head," There-it's nothing." He sighed. Yaretzi nodded her head fell back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling. Kyo followed her lead and did the same, lying next to her and looking up at the ceiling, which was a deep red with black and light grey swirls scattered around.

Kyo's heart nearly stopped. The ceiling, it gave off a strange feeling and Kyo started to feel strange. The swirls started to spin around, Kyo felt sick and hot, it was uncomfortable.

He started to tremble violently and panting hard, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't pull his eyes from that ceiling like it was pulling him in and it frightened him. But then, suddenly, Yaretzi's face was over his, and the unbearable heat, trembling and sick feeling started to fade away.

Kyo didn't realize that his body had gone numb when he suddenly felt the weight of another body on his stomach. Yaretzi was sitting on his stomach. Yaretzi put a finger to Kyo's lips and he suddenly felt the urge to puke.

Yaretzi slipped off him and he shot up, spotting a trashcan, he emptied his stomachs contents inside.

After that, Kyo just breathed for a couple minutes, Yaretzi just watched the back of his head, not uttering a word as silence spread out only being filled in by Kyo's gasps.

After many breaths, and regaining composure, Kyo stood and turned towards Yaretzi. She had a blank expression on her face, but her eyes held slight worry. He slowly started to speak, and while doing this, Kyo realized his throat stung so it came out a little like a croak.

"What was that?" he asked. Yaretzi looked up at the ceiling briefly, then back at Kyo. She sighed and stood,

"That," she said pointing at the ceiling,

"Is a curse."

They stared at each other for a while, and then Kyo shook his head and asked,

"You mean, if someone looks at it, that'll happen?" he asked. But then something sprung to his mind,

"Wait, didn't it affect you too? Why aren't you hunched over a trashcan like I was?" he asked. Kyo wanted answers and he wanted them **NOW**. Yaretzi sighed, sitting once again, patting the spot next to her. Kyo walked over and sat next to her as Yaretzi took in a deep breath.

"It doesn't affect me because I am the cat. I thought since you are the cat it wouldn't affect you either, but it seems I was wrong. The reaction you had is normal for people who aren't the other cat, me." Yaretzi sighed once again,

"This ceiling follows me wherever I go…." With another sigh, Yaretzi lay on her back. Kyo was about to follow in suit, but he remembered what had taken place not too long ago so he turned and lay on his stomach instead.

"Kyo, do you know why I didn't come back to the class?" Yaretzi suddenly asked, almost giving Kyo a heart attack. But Kyo answered nonetheless.

"Because you had to make sure you didn't change in front of them right?" he voiced. Yaretzi nodded, she didn't look at him while talking and just up at the ceiling.

"Yes, that's why I didn't show, I couldn't. I was afraid of how long it would last though." She looked over at Kyo," my transformations can go on for days without me changing back." Kyo's eyes widened. That never happened to him! The longest he'd gone in a transformation was a couple hours, they didn't usually last that long. Why was everything so different with Yaretzi?

"I'm guessing that doesn't normally happen," Yaretzi sighed again, she was sighing too much.

"Why am I so much more different than the rest of you guys? Why do I have to be so weird compared to everyone else?" Yaretzi asked the air this. Kyo shrugged his shoulders even though he knew she wasn't talking to him.

…..

After that, they talked and talked and talked. Yaretzi didn't talk much of the curse anymore, though Kyo wanted to know more about her side of the curse, he knew he shouldn't push. Yaretzi was one scary person when pissed.

After hours of talking Yaretzi sat up and looked down at Kyo. She smiled warmly which caused a blush to form on Kyo's face,

"Thank you Kyo, for today. It was nice; you may leave now if you want to."

"Thanks, and you're welcome! I had fun too, goodnight." And with that, he left. When he stepped outside it was rather dark, so, Kyo decided to take his time getting back. It would be fine. It doesn't matter how quickly he got back, Tohru would still be at the table waiting for him, she was probably asleep by now which was way Kyo decided not to rush.

Yaretzi had seen him to the day and waved as he left. When he longer was in sight Yaretzi just stood for a moment, but then suddenly, a strange presence washed over Yaretzi. She stiffened at the intent inside it, it wasn't good.

The intent of ruin was in the presence and it made Yaretzi frightened, someone was after the family. The curse was their target, Yaretzi knew this, but she'd have to find the person before the family was safe again.

But, as Yaretzi thought this the presence left, making Yaretzi's skin crawl even more than before. Something horrible was going to occur in a few weeks, something terribly bad….

**Realme: hope ya'll had fun with this chappy. I know it's short but I didn't really know what to write, it was just a filler chapter for the next 'big event' that's gonna happen. Hope like my ideas that are coming soon . bye bye :3**


End file.
